The Other Wiggly Humans
The Other Wiggly Humans are a group of humans who provide backing vocals in songs sometimes. They are The Other Wiggles and Captain Feathersword. Gallery TheOtherWigglyHumansandJohntheCook.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and John the Cook TheOtherWigglyHumans.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Yummy Yummy" TheOtherWigglyHumansinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Wake Up Jeff!" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)38.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Henry the Octopus Wiggledance!687.png|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Wiggledance!" TheOtherWigglyHumansandWagstheDog.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Wags the Dog TheOtherWigglyHumansandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Dorothy the Dinosaur TheOtherWigglyHumansandtheAudience.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and the audience TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheOtherWigglyHumansinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 TheOtherWigglyHumansandPaultheCook.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Paul the Cook TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 TheOtherWigglyHumansinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "The Wiggles Big Show" TheOtherWigglyHumansandSpearhead.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Spearhead TheOtherWigglyHumansandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Officer Beaples TheOtherWigglyHumansinTootToot!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Toot Toot!" TheOtherWigglyHumansinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Toot Toot!" epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" TheOtherWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Counting and Numbers" TheOtherWigglyHumansinTVSeries2.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Wiggles World" TV Series TheOtherWigglyHumansinDancing.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Dancing" TheOtherWigglyHumansinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheOtherWigglyHumansinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" TheOtherWigglyHumanson2MMM.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans on 2MMM TheOtherWigglyHumansinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheOtherWigglyHumansinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party" TheOtherWigglyHumansinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Wiggly Party" concert TheOtherWigglyHumansandtheIrwinFamily.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and the Irwin Family TheOtherWigglyHumansinWigglySafari.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Wiggly Safari" TheOtherWigglyHumansonBigBrother.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans on "Big Brother" TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggleBay.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Wiggle Bay" TheOtherWigglyHumansonYesDear.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans on "Yes Dear" TheOtherWigglyHumansinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Space Dancing!" TheOtherWigglyHumansinGloomyWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Gloomy World" TheOtherWigglyHumansinHappyWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in Happy World TheOtherWigglyHumansinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheOtherWigglyHumansinLCAWEpisodeFifteen.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series TheOtherWigglyHumansinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Top of the Tots" TheOtherWigglyHumansinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheOtherWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Santa's Rockin'!" TheOtherWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheOtherWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Professor Singalottasonga TheOtherLittleWigglyHumans.jpg|The Other Little Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Little Rock" concert TheOtherWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert TheOtherWigglyHumansonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Wiggledancing! USA" TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Wiggledancing! USA" epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in Wiggly Animation TheOtherWigglyHumansinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheOtherWigglyHumansinNewYorkCity.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in New York City TheOtherWigglyHumansinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Wiggeldancing Tour" TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Wiggledancing!" TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansonExtra.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans on "Extra" TheOtherWigglyHumansinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Ukulele Baby!" concert TheOtherWigglyHumansinTakingOff!.png|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Taking Off!" TheOtherWigglyHumansandJeffFatt.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Jeff Fatt TheOtherWigglyHumansinWigglyShowtime.png|The Other Wiggly Humans in "Furry Tales" TheOtherWigglyHumansinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in Rock N Roll Preschool Gooey,Gooey,Splidgy,Splodge,Splodge.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans painting Category:Characters Category:Group characters Category:Wiggly Humans Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015